Don't Cry Again !
by Meriika chan
Summary: /PRANGGG!/"sakura-chan kau tidak apa apa!"/"...yang paling membuatku sakit adalah melihatmu menangis.."/ CUP /"e-eh?" read more! . warning : bad sumarry,OOC,AU,dll DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

_ Don't cry again! _  
Author : kharisma_konan chan  
Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto  
Pairing : NaruSaku  
Rated : T  
Gendre : hurt/comfort  
Warning : OOC,misstypo,rada lebay sedikit,gaje,aneh,dll.  
dont like please dont read! ,no FLAME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mentari pagi kembali menyinari pagi ini,hari yang sangat cerah, burung berkicauan dengan merdu, cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah celah jendela, membuat ruangan yang ada di dalamnya menjadi hangat.

Ruangan yang bernuansa pink ini sangatlah sepi, hanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang duduk terdiam di atas kasur sambil ditemani oleh suara dentikkan jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08.30 .

haruno sakura, nama gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata emerland itu dari tadi hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengingat ayah dan ibunya yang pergi ke luar negri hanya untuk urusan bisnis saja.

~flashback~

"ayah, ibu , kenapa kalian tega meninggalkan ku berdua dengan kakak dirumah hanya untuk kepentingan bisnis? Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak membawaku dan kakak saja bersama? Ayah dan ibu jahaatt!" Teriak sakura sambil menangis, ia tidak ingin ditinggal oleh orang tuanya ke luar negri hanya untuk urusan bisnis.  
'PLAAKKK!' Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi sakura ,sakura memengang pipinya yang terasa sakit, ia tidak percaya atas apa yang telah ibunya lakukan.  
"jangan manja sakura kau ini sudah dewasa! Kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri , lagi pula ibu melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu sakura! Kebaikanmu!" Bentak sang ibu memarahi sakura, airmata kembali keluar dari mata emerland sakura.  
"ta-tapi bu, kebahagiaanku bukan bersama uang uang, tapi bersama kalian" Lirih sakura.  
"sakura! Apakah kau bisa hidup tanpa uang? Pasti tidak bisa kan?, maaf sakura tapi kami sudah harus ada di bandara sekarang, nanti juga kami pulang, titip slam buat kakakmu, sekali lagi maaf kan kami sakura" Kata sang ayah sambil berlalu meninggalkan sakura sendirian diikuti oleh ibu sakura, sakura menangis semakin kencang dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

~end of flashback~

Sakura kembali menangis, "ayah,ibu" Lirihnya sesekali memanggil ibunya. "kakaak..." Lirihnya lagi sambil mengingat kakaknya ,Haruno sasori.

~flashback~

"tadaima" seorang cwo berambut merah bata masuk ke dalam rumah.  
"kakak,akhirnya kau pulang juga!" ucap sakura sambil menghampiri kakaknya.  
"hn,memangnya kenapa adikku yang bodoh,kau rindu padaku yah?" jawab sasori PD sambil mengacak ngacak pelan rambut sakura.  
Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya (imuuutt)."habisnya kakak pulangnya lama sih,ga tau apa aku kesepian" balas sakura lalu hanya dibalas cengiran dari kakaknya.  
"hm,sakura ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata sasori sambil berjalan mendekati sofa.  
"apa itu?" jawab sakura sambil mengikuti kakaknya.  
"kakak mendapat beasiswa di universitas akatsuki diluar negri,dan waktunya hanya tinggal sebulan lagi,jadi maafkan kakak sakura" ujar sasori .  
Sakura tak kuat menahan airmata nya,sakura ngga mau sendirian,sepi itu tidak menyenangkan.  
Sasori menoleh dan mendapatkan adiknya sedang menangis sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. "maafin kakak sakura tapi kakak ga bisa nolak kesempatan ini,kakak..." . "pssstt... Kakak ini bicara apa sih? Aku nangis karena seneng bukan sedih,ntar cepet pulang yah entar kakakku yang bodoh,kalo engga aku pukul kamu nanti!" ucap sakura memotong perkataan sasori sambil nyengir. 'aku ga mau bikin kakak sedih' batin sakura.  
~end of flashback~

Sakura kembali menangis namun ia mencoba untuk menenangkannya,tiba tiba pandangannya teralih ke arah bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah kasurnya, foto seorang pemuda berambut raven dan mata onyx itu berhasil membuat sakura menangis lagi.  
Sakura mengingat pacarnya uchiha sasuke,seorang pemuda tampan yang tewas akibat menabrak pohon, sakura masih berfikir kalu itu adalah kesalahannya.

~flashback~  
"sudahlah sakura-chan,teme pasti datang kesini kok" ucap cowo berambut kuning jabrik mencoba untuk menenangkan sakura.  
"tapi narutoo..." balas sakura.  
"tenang sakura,teme pasti datang kok, mana mungkin teme tidak datang ke ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri" kata naruto yang sudah tidak kuat melihat sakura yang dari tadi kerjaannya cuman mondar mandir ga jelas sambil nelfonin pacarnya.  
"apa mungkin yah naruto,sasuke-kun sedang kencan dengan dengan perempuan lain? Arrgghh!" ucap sakura mulai frustasi sampai tak sadar ia melemparkan keras handphonenya ke lantai.  
" te-tenang sakura-chan" kata naruto sambil berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum untuk sakura. Sedangkan sakura sendiri malah mengacak acak rambutnya sendiri.  
"minumlah,agar kau lebih tenang" ujar naruto sambil memberikan air minum ke sakura.  
'glek-glek-glek' sakura meminum air tersebut sampai habis. "arigatou naruto" ucapnya.  
Naruto mengambil handphone sakura yang tadi dilemparnya lalu dinyalakan. "untung tidak rusak" kata naruto sambil menyalakan handphone sakura lalu dikasihin ke sakura.  
Sakura tersenyum ,tak lama kemudian handphonenya bergetar menandakan ada sms masuk. 'dari sasuke-kun?' batin sakura lalu membacanya.  
'from : uchiha sasuke-kun  
Maaf sakura aku tidak bisa datang,tolong jangan tangisi aku,aishiteru'.  
Sakura mengerenyit kan dahinya menandakan ia tidak mengerti.

'drrtt drrtt drrtt' hanphone naruto berbunyi lalu naruto mengangkat telfonnya."ya,ada apa kak itachi?". "naruto sasuke,sasuke,sasuke kecelakaan karena menabrak bus tronton besar saat sedang ke rumah sakura dan keadaannya... Sasuke... Langsung meninggal ditempat" jawab sang penelfon sambil suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. "a-apa? Tidak mungkin" kata naruto sambil tak sadar handphone jatuh kebawah. "s-sakura" panggil naruto.  
"ada apa naruto?kenapa kau seperti ingin menangis?" jawab sakura. Tiba tiba naruto langsung memeluk sakura. "eeh? N-naruto".  
"sakura-chan,pacarmu,si teme itu kecelakaan karena menabrak bus tronton saat sedang kesini dan,dan"."dan apa naruto" ucap sakura sedikit bergetar."dan sasuke langsung meninggal ditempat" ucap naruto sambil nangis.  
"bohong" kata sakura pelan."naruto bohoooongggg!" teriak sakura sambil menangis.  
"sakura chan tabahlah lebih baik sekarang kita ke rumah sasuke sekarang"  
~end of flashback~

sakura menangis semakin kencang sambil memeluk bingkai foto sasuke."ini semua salahku!" teriak sakura.

'tap tap tap' naruto berjalan menyusuri komplek sambil di tangannya membawa bento. Tiba tiba mata blue shappirenya berhenti di depan rumah bertuliskan 'haruno clan',ia tersenyum lalu masuk ke halaman rumah tersebut.  
Ketika ia hendak mengetuk pintu tiba tiba...  
"PRAAAAANGGGG!"  
Naruto kaget, 'sakura chan!' batinnya panik.

~TBC~  
A/N: saya bingung mau ngomong apa? Nomong ini aja deh! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! XD  
RnR please...  
#maaf yah klo ficnya lebay... :p  
Jhehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

_ Don't cry again! _ chap2

Author : kharisma_konan chan  
Desclaimer : masashi kishimoto  
Pairing : NaruSaku  
Rate : T  
Gendre : hurt & romance  
Warning : OOC,misstypo,aneh,agak lebay,DLDR,dll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ketika ia hendak mengetukk pintu tiba tiba...  
'PRAAANGGG!' terdengar suara pecahan kaca dari kamar sakura.  
Naruto kaget 'sakura-chan!' batinnya panik.  
Naruto segera masuk ke rumah sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu,naruto tau perbuatannya itu tidak sopan tapi yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah 'sakura-chan'nya saja. naruto pun sampai di kamar sakura dan membuka pintunya.  
"sakura-chan! Ada apa?" Tanya naruto sambil ngos-ngosan dan menemukan sakura yang sedang jongkok sambil mencoba membersihkan serpihan kaca.  
Naruto mendekati sakura,"aww" sakura menjerit kecil ketika tangannya mengenai serpihan kaca.  
"sudahlah sakura-chan biar aku saja yang membersihkannya jhehe" ucap naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya."kau duduk saja dulu yah" lanjut naruto sambil membimbing sakura duduk di kasurnya.  
"yosh! Akan aku bersihkan dengan cepat!" kata naruto bersemaNgat sambil mulai membersihkan serpihan kaca tadi.  
'eh ini kan foto sasuke?' batin naruto bingung ketika melihat foto sahabat baiknya bersama serpihan serpihan kaca.

"yosh! Sudah selesai! Jhehehe" ujar naruto sambil nyengir ke sakura,tapi yang dapet cengiran diem nggak nge jawab.  
"ayolah sakura-chan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi" kata naruto sambil duduk di samping sakura,tapi sakura tetap saja tidak menjawab.  
"kau menangis lagi?" tanya naruto. Sakura mengangguk pelan,naruto tersenyum karena pertanyaannya dijawab walaupun hanya sebuah cengiran saja.  
"biar aku tebak,pasti tentang orangtuamu,kakak,dan sasuke kan?" tebak naruto,sakura mengangguk pelan,sakura merasa ingin menangis lagi.  
"huuh aku heran dengan orangtuamu, mereka itu kejam sekali yah padamu" kata naruto polos ,tak sadar akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan.  
Mendengar perkataan dari naruto tadi,sakura lagi lagi menangis.  
"eeh g-gomen ne sakura-chan" kata naruto yang baru sadar akan perkataannya tadi.  
Sakura mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri,setelah merasa tenang ia pun kembali diam.  
"sakura-chan apa kau tau kalau sasuke tidak tenag di alam sana" ujar naruto pelan tapi terdengar serius.  
Sakura memandang naruto lalu mengerenyitkan dahinya seolah berkata 'apa-maksud-mu?'.  
"yaa,maksudku bagai mana sasuke bisa tenang di alam sana kalau kau kekasihnya sendiri menangis jika mengingatnya" ucap naruto.  
'deg!' hati sakura sakit dan kaget mendengar perkataan naruto tadi 'benarkah?' itulah yang ada di pikiran sakura sekarang.  
"kau tau kan kalau sasuke itu tidak suka melihat kekasihnya menangis? Tapi kau malah menangis ketika melihatnya,itu akan membuat sasuke tidak senang dan tidak tenag di alam sana" ujar naruto lagi,  
Sakura merasakan sesak bernafas.  
"dia itu si teme,lebih mementingkanmu dari pada kematiannya,waktu itu ketika ia tertabrak ia menggunakan sisa waktu hidupnya untuk mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untukmu dari pada memikirkan kematiannya,kau tahu itu?" kata naruto, sakura merasa matanya panas ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik retinanya.  
"dan apa kau tau hal apa yang membuatku sangat sakit hati?" tanya naruto pelan sambil memegang kedua pundak sakura,sakura terdiam.  
"hal yang membuatku sakit hati adalah... Melihatmu menangis sakura-chan " ucap naruto sambil memeluk sakura,sakura sendiri langsung menangis di pelukan naruto ketika mendengar perkataan tadi.  
"sakua-chan,jangan pernah berfikir kau selalu sendirian di dunia ini,masih ada aku,naruto,karena aku sangat sayang padamu sakura-chan" ucap naruto sambil melepas pelukannya.  
"(hiks) ja-jadi aku harus gimana naruto?" balas sakura.  
"heh sudahlah jangan menagis lagi" naruto mencoba menghibur sakura.  
"ma-maaf" ucap sakura sambil menyeka air matanya.  
"yosh! Kau harus menjadi sakura yang dulu! Sakura yang ceria,mudah tersenyum,cerewet,bawel,menyebalkan,membuatkan obat bola tanah untukku,membuatkan makanan untukku walau pun rasanya tidak enak jhehe" balas naruto sambil nyengir.  
Sakura tersenyum, "baiklah akan aku coba!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ke naruto.  
"e-eh apa maksud ucapanmu tadi naruto,cerewet,bawel,menyebalkan, narutoooo..."."e-eh tu-tunggu dulu sakura-chan"."terlambat! SHANNAROOO!".'BLETAKK!'  
"ittai sakura-chan" kata naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sukses mendapatkan sebuah benjol besar di kepalanya akibat pukulan yang memukulnya hanya nyengir penuh kepuasan.  
Tiba tiba...  
'kruyuukk' perut sakura berbunyi.  
"eh? Kau lapar sakura?" tanya naruto. Sakura mengangguk pelan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di pipinya karena malu.  
"hm! Makanlah! Ibuku membuatkannya khusus untukmu!" kata naruto sambil memberikan bento yang tadi ia bawa.  
"uhm! Arigato naruto kun" jawab sakura. Semburat merah muncul di pipi naruto ketika sakura memanggilnya dengan akhiran -kun.

"selesai" kata sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"eh? Cepat sekali?" balas naruto keheranan.  
Sakura sendiri cuman tersenyum, "naruto,boleh aku minta tolong?".  
"minta tolong apa?" jawab naruto."tolong antarkan aku ke makam sasuke yah" kata sakura."okee,lagi pula aku juga sedang ingin kesana" balas naruto.

~pemakaman konohagakure~  
Sakura berdiri di depan batu nisan yang terterakan nama 'uchiha sasuke' kekasihnya dulu. Lalu sakura meletakkan bunga yang tadi ia beli di jalan, diletakkannya bunga itu di atas makam tersebut. Naruto hanya terdiam memperhatikan sakura.  
"sasuke..." penggil sakura, tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab. "sasuke maaf ya, gara gara aku, kamu tidak tenang disana" sakura menghela nafas, "aku janji ! Aku tidak akan menangis lagi untukmu" lanjutnya.  
"aku memang bodoh... Waktu itu kau bilang kepadaku kalau aku tidak boleh menangisimu,ta-tapi aku malah menangis setiap mengingatmu, maaf" lirih sakura sambil menitikkan air mata.  
"aku tidak ingin kau sakit hati lagi karena aku sering nangisin kamu (hiks), aku...(hiks) aku sangat sayang padamu sasukeee" ujar sakura sambil menangis.  
"he-hei sudahlah sakura-chan jangan menangis lagi" naruto mulai menenangkan sakura yang kembali menangis.  
"ma-maaf" jawab sakura sambil mengusap air matanya. "sasuke, sekarang kau bisa tenang tanpa perlu mengingatku lagi, aku sayang padamu sasuke, aku dan naruto pergi dulu" ucap sakura mengakhiri perbincangan dengan sasuke.  
"ayo naruto" ajak sakura.  
"yo" jawab naruto singkat.

Selama di perjalanan tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka berdua.  
"ehm... Naruto-kun" panggil sakura sambil berhenti berjalan.  
"eh? Ya sakura-chan?" jawab naruto sambil ikut berhenti berjalan lalu menghadap sakura.  
"anoo... Naruto apa kau ingat kata-katamu disaat aku menangis?" kata sakura sedikit blushing.  
"hmm... Yang mana? Kamu kan terlalu banyak nangis" ucap naruto polos dan sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari sakura "a-ampuun~ sakura-chan".  
"huuh" sakura hanya mendengus sebal.  
"hehe, memangnya yang mana sakura-chan?" tanya naruto.  
"ehm, yang tentang hal membuatku tenang" ucap sakura.  
"hm, sendirian?" jawab naruto. Sakura menggeleng. "orangtua,kakak,sasuke?" tanya naruto. Sakura lagi-lagi menggeleng. "disisimu?" tanyanya lagi. Sakura masih menggeleng.  
"ee...ehm... A-aku sa-sangat sayang padamu?" ucap naruto jadi gugup+blushing.  
Sakura ikut blushing, "bisa kau katakan lagi?".  
"aku sangat sayang padamu sakura-chan!" ucap naruto. Sakura tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah naruto lalu...  
'CUP' sakura mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir naruto.  
Naruto tambah blushing+seneng. Lalu sakura membisikkan sesuatu ke naruto, "aku juga sayang padamu ,bodoh!" bisik sakura sambil tersenyum.  
"ja-jadi mulai hari ini kita pacaran?" tanya naruto takut salah dengar. Dan dibalas anggukkan dari sakura.  
Naruto tersenyum lebar, "YEY!" teriaknya kegirangan sambil melompat lompat.  
Sakura hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasih barunya.  
"arigatoooo sakura-chaan!" ucapnya lagi sambil memeluk sakura ,sakura hanya tersenyum.  
Setelah selesai, mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing masing.

.

.  
sakura mengambil selimut dan bersiap siap untuk tidur, 'drrrt...drrrt...drrrt' ponsel sakura bergetar, sakura mengambil ponselnya lalu segera membaca sms tersebut.  
'from : uzumaki naruto-kun  
Sakura-chan pasti hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini :) ,selamat malam bidadariku, sampai bertemu di mimpi kita yang indah ({}) :* aishiteru'  
Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca sms dari naruto lalu segera membalasnya.  
'to : uzumaki naruto-kun  
;) ,selamat malam juga pangeranku ,aishiteru mo'  
Setelah membalas pesan ,sakura langsung tidur.

.

.  
"hoaaamm" sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap lalu mengambil ponselnya , yaah kalau kalau ada sms dari naruto.  
Dan benar saja ada satu pesan masuk, segera saja sakura langsung membacanya.  
'from : oneechan baka sasori  
Selamat pagi adikku tersayang, gimana kabarnya? Neechan punya kabar bagus niih , neechan lagi di jalan mau pulang bareng ayah n ibu , sebaiknya cepat kau bereskan ruumah lalu masakkan makanan enak untukku sebelum kami sampai XD  
Huahahahaha  
Bye-bye adikku'  
Mata sakura membelalak lebar setelah membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya. Kaget n seneng itulah perasaannya sekarang , ingin rasanya ia melompat lompat tapi takut kalau kakaknya keburu sampe ia langsung berlari untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasakkan makanan untuk kakaknya.  
'kau benar naruto,hari ini lebih baik dari hari kemarin' batin sakura tersenyum sambil mengingat naruto ,pacar barunya.  
~FINISH~

A/N: huahahaha XD akhirnya selesai juga fanficku yang ke-3 ini. Yah memang fanficnya rada lebay dikit ==', maap sakuranya gampang nangis, narutonya mungkin OOC (?),sasorinya aneh, ato ortu sakura terlalu kejam XD. Trus maap lagi kalau sasuke matinya ga elit yaitu nabrak pohon toge XD eh maksudnya pohon yang gueedeee banget XD. Oh iya pas ortunya balik udah insap kok, engga jahat lagi iya satu lagi! Jangan lupa review! XD  
Sekian semuanya, sampai bertemu di fanficku yang selanjutnya ^^/  
-mind to review?-  
RnR pleaseee...?document here...


End file.
